the_leaf_pilefandomcom-20200214-history
Dee
Personality Dee is very intent on solving puzzles, whether logic or physical, she loves them all. She might have brain patterns similar to her father, being much faster than standard Mobians. Her demeanor is more on the shy side, leading to social awkwardness most of the time. She's very conscious about her past and insane side, and this most likely lends to her shy personality. Dee can be kind and sweet if a mutual bond is formed with someone, but will act confused and dumbfounded more commonly. Her sense of justice comes from seeing exactly what evil can breed, both in herself and in facing the Symbyox. ]] Appearance Dee's inner ears, muzzle and shoulder pads are all silver, the other silver pieces are a pair of winged disk shapes with speakers reaching her mouth. Her eyes consist of three colors; dark blue lining, blue irises and light blue "whites". Blue markings or armor plating are present on most of her body: two curved pieces next to her eyes, a stripe running down between her eyes, her fingers, neck plating, two on each of her arms with an arrowish shape allowing the pieces to function, and four on each leg, the bottom pieces running alongside her foot. Three diamonds adorn her chest like the DT-1. Her belt is a circle with two rectangles on either side, then the straps. The sides of her torso are a dulled gray, along with her upper underarms and the inside of her legs. A small triangular shape of the color is atop her foot as well. Dee has fox features when it comes to her ears and blue, black-tipped tail. The rest of her is black. Powers *'Nanite Build': being made of Nanites gives Dee the ability to change the shape of her limbs, explode, form armor and more. *'World Jumping': Like the DT-1, Dee is capable of jumping dimensions and planes, Modes Also like the DT-1, Dee has various modes giving her the abilities of the base types. Her markings will change colors depending on the mode she chooses. *'Speed': In this form, she turns yellow-white and gains a running speed of somewhere around 600 MPH. *'Strength': Turning orange, Dee can now lift several hundred pounds. *'Flight': Fairly simple, she can fly. Turns purple. Weaknesses *'Hacking': Unlike Amber, who has a shield against technopaths and hackers, getting into Dee's systems will allow a person to reprogram, inject viruses and delete files. History The android named Dee came to be during an interdimensional scuffle between two groups known as "Saviours" and "Rulers." Lee built an armor called the DT-1, a nanite construct designed to traverse the different dimensions. The arrival of a Psychotic Monster broke the suit, disabling Lee in further combat. The suit rebooted, but the seed has been planted. Protocol One was activated. Throughout the events of Dark Tomorrow, Scattered Pieces and Master of Chaos, Dee was gathering data. In Protocol One, the armor switched on and began in its mission to Protect Lee. But as it went further into its mission, the further it sank into madness: falling in love with Lee and deciding everyone else was a threat, Dee soon became a dangerous person. It decided to fuse with Lee to "always keep him safe" and the Prower Family stepped in, but Dee proved capable of holding her own against them. In the end, it was up to Lee, who connected to her and powered the Android down. Lee reprogrammed and set new guidelines in place, turning Dee good. But even though her father believed in her, her "family" wanted nothing to do with her; And Dee spent the next few weeks trying to prove herself. In a highly conceptualized story, Dee will face off against an insane female fused with a Symbyox with the power to control others of it's kind. Afterward, she'll decide to strike out on her own and help other worlds. Gallery Dee2.png Trivia *Dee's entire concept was born out of a simple, joking comment on one of the Creator's ideas. Category:Females Category:SoulBound Category:Evil turned Good Category:Heroes